1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic paper, and more particularly, to an interaction method between electronic papers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper is one of the oldest and most widely used mediums for conveying information. Paper is generally and widely used in various environments. Data on paper is shared using various types of Office Automatic (OA) apparatuses including, for example, a printer, a copying machine, a fax machine.
Thus, various expensive OA apparatuses are required to share data that is conveyed on paper, and costs for maintenance of the OA apparatuses are also high. Further, paper may be less effective when processing a large amount of data at the same time, and corresponding costs and time are required.